Every Moment
by Silver345
Summary: A compilation of Teen Titans One-shots. Will vary in characters, pairings and genres. My main pairing is usually BBRae, so there will probably be a lot of that. Rating will not go higher than T, and info will be posted at the beginning of each chapter.
1. Stop and Smell the Roses

**It has come to my attention, that I have quite a few one shots. It's cluttering up my Story Manager window, which has become rather unacceptable with that symptom of my OCD. So, this will be a compilation of the one shots I have, and when I write more, I can put them here instead of burying my stories beneath my Teen Titans one shots. Since none of them have a terribly large amount of faves or reviews, it seems like a good option. Anyway, the next eight stories will be reposts, but the rest that will come after that will be new! Enjoy!**

Rated: K- Romance/Hurt/Comfort-Words: 1,117-BBRae

* * *

As they charged into her room to find the massive hole in the ceiling, Beast Boy's keen sense of smell captured everything. There was the vanilla and tea leaves scent of Raven that he had come to enjoy, the scent of what he would find out was the ingredients of a spell, and something else, something foreign, ancient and evil. And though he could smell that the bulk of that scent trailing out through the hole in the roof, something of it was still there. His eyes searched the room and pinpointed a white book and a paper rose that both lay on the floor. For the moments after Robin called for the Titans to battle, Beast Boy remained in the room with Raven. He took a step towards her.

"Raven, are you—"

"Please, just get out of my room."

What came next was a fuzzier memory. He had flown out of the room as a hawk and joined the other three to fight the dragon. He had made a note to see if he could morph into a copy of the winged reptile right before he was swept off the edge of the tower. At the point where it was clear that the Titans were losing, Raven saved the day and trapped the beast back in the book. Ever since then, she had been in her room and he could practically smell the sadness from where he was. Next thing he knew, he was knocking at her door.

"Raven? It's me. Look. I'm sorry."

A pause.

"For what? You're not the one who—"

"No. I'm sorry that...he broke your heart." Beast Boy held his breath, hoping she wouldn't somehow be offended by that one simple statement.

"I know it was all a lie. But he was the only person who ever made me feel like I wasn't...creepy. And don't try to tell me I'm not." He scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Okay. Fine. You're way creepy. But that doesn't mean you have to stay locked in your room. You think you're alone, Raven, but you're not," he finally replied. He knew exactly what it felt like to not fit in. Every girl he went after laughed at him for his appearance and on the Doom Patrol he had been nothing but an unexperienced, screw-up kid. Here, he felt like he was accepted; that was something he wanted everyone to feel, no matter who they were.

He waited for a few moments outside the door. He had no clue what it was he was waiting for, but the changeling stayed in his spot anyway. Suddenly, the door opened and his nose welcomed the scent of vanilla and tea leaves again. Closing the two steps between them, Raven surprisingly pulled him into an uncharacteristic hug.

At this, Beast Boy froze. Not only because of the sneak attack hug, but also because of the paper rose that greeted his vision through Raven's half open door and the evil scent that wafted from it. That was from that "Malchior" guy, wasn't it? Then why would she keep it? He pulled away from the hug to ask her.

"Uh—" WHAM. For some reason his nose was suddenly overwhelmed by something horrible and he was lying on the ground. As he sat up, groaning, the mass attached to his face was removed and he saw Cyborg down the hall saying something about "Stank Ball". In yet another whirlwind of events, something occurred with Raven taking on Cyborg in Stank Ball and destroying him completely. That was fun. He hadn't witnessed the whole thing though, she had chased the robotic teen around the corner and all he could hear were the shouts and screeches of Cyborg fading away as they got farther.

Now he lay on his bed, recalling everything that had transpired. Why would Raven keep the rose? What had she said? Something about him being the only one who didn't make her feel creepy? That was probably it. That was why he had kept the Doom Patrol mask for so long. If he covered his face, he could pretend he was normal, even if he was shifting into various, green animal forms at the same time. He had only taken it off after Raven told him it looked goofy. They had more in common than he had ever thought of before.

Beast Boy's thoughtful look turned into a grin. He knew what to do.

Raven was meditating in her room an hour after her death match with Cyborg when she was again interrupted by a knock on her door. She looked at the gray steel of the metal door for a moment and recalled what had happened last time someone knocked on her door, but this time no one spoke though the door. She reached out with her powers and just barely caught Beast Boy's quickly retreating aura. She frowned. Was that little gremlin doorbell ditching her?! On today of all days?! She walked quickly to the door and opened it, prepared to storm after the boy. But what she found was something she hadn't expected at all.

At her feet, was a plastic vase filled with paper roses of all colors. Upon further inspection, each was hand made with a green pipe cleaner as the stem and single strips of paper coiled around the end of each and stuck with messy hot glue. There were at least twenty of the flowers in many colors of construction paper. The bunch smelled vaguely of her tea leaves and upon further inspection she saw that some of the dried leaves had been shredded and scattered in the vase. She picked one out of the bunch; it was the only green flower and it was covered in massive hot glue blobs with stringy glue coming off of it in all directions. There was a green construction paper note attached to it, which she promptly tore off to read.

 _Just because you_ _'_ _re the only one like you, doesn_ _'_ _t mean you_ _'_ _re not beautiful. ~BB_

Holding the note in one hand and the vase in the other, Raven's face broke into the smallest of smiles and she looked down the hall, where she felt a strong sense of satisfaction from around the corner.

"Thank you Beast Boy."

"Don't mention it."

* * *

I recently was watching Spellbound online and that paper rose that Malchior gave Raven caught my eye. Just that spiraled into this. Hope you enjoyed, read and review please!


	2. Your Fault

Rated: K-Romance/Angst-Words: 1,124-BBRae

* * *

She was reading. He was playing video games. _Loud_ video games. She looked up from the yellowing pages of her book and raised an eyebrow at him. The green changeling was oblivious to the glare and continued playing. The noise escalated with the addition of a roaring creature appearing on the screen. Beast Boy's fang shot out from his mouth to snag his lower lip as he joined a more stressful area of the game.

Sighing, Raven shut her book. It hadn't been a good week. There had been no quiet with all the crime fighting happening recently, and it seemed like everyone in the world had felt the need to call the Titans out for the most trivial things on that week in particular. What did they have, a book club where they discussed where and when they would call the cities heroes out to? Suppressing a sigh, she tried to calm down. Her emotions had been in a flurry all week and she was afraid she could lose control soon. She levitated up and took up her lotus position and tried to meditate. She tried, she really did. She actually enjoyed his company much more than the others, but rather when he was being more serious. But the volume of arguments with Beast Boy had increased almost exponentially and the invasive noise that followed the green boy everywhere he went tested her patience like none other. She always tried to meditate when she wanted to leave him be, because once she was fully calm she could focus on the task more. But until she was able to reach equilibrium, Beast Boy stayed as annoying as ever. This was evident as she tried to recite her mantra, only to be interrupted by a loud victory shout.

"AW YEAH, BABY! GUESS WHO PASSED CY'S CHECKPOINT! BOOYAH THAT ROBO-COP!" Beast Boy cried, pausing the game to jump up on the couch, pumping his fists in the air wildly.

Raven's eyes shot open and she whirled on the changeling.

"Can't you be quiet for once in your life?!" It hadn't been meant to be so harsh, but her emotional stability hadn't been as in-check as she was hoping it to be. Rage was taking the reins.

"Geez, Rae, you coulda just asked before you went all demon eyes on me. Chill out," he replied in exasperation. She hadn't realized that her second set of eyes had appeared but she didn't care. He was beginning to treat these occasions like a disrespectful child and she refused to be his metaphorical "flakey mother" who wouldn't go through with punishment when it was administrated.

"Well, _you_ could have set your game on silent when you waltzed in and we wouldn't even be having this conversation," She retracted the extra set of eyes and tried to reply in her monotone. What actually came out was more of an angry hiss through her clenched teeth. "And would you stop calling me that?!"

"Well, _Rae Rae_ , _you_ can leave if you want to. Nothing's stopping you," he replied icily as he became annoyed with her attitude.

"I was in here first!"

"You can read anywhere! All I've got is here to play Gamestation!"

"Not true! You've got a TV in your own room!"

"Not with a screen like this! Plasma, Raven! Plasma!"

"So what?! Why don't you just leave me alone?!"  
"If you hate me so much why don't you just leave _me_ alone?! Go find some creepy cave to play witch in or something!"

"Beast Boy…"

"Even better! Why don't you just leave the team?! It's not like you actually like any of us anyway!"

A silence fell on the pair. When had this argument gotten so out of hand? What was setting them on edge so much that they were left with only the harshest of insults? Beast Boy broke the silence quietly.

"Raven, I'm—"

"I don't know why not. I guess I'll get out of your hair then." Raven replied angrily and stormed off to her room. Beast Boy vaulted over the couch and chased after her.

"Rae! Raven! Wait! I… I didn't mean it! Come on, lets talk about this!"

But his complaints were futile; Raven burst through her door and began whisking things off through portals, presumably to Nevermore for safe keeping.

"Raven, don't do this. Look, I'm sorry, I don't know where that came from! I don't really think you're that creepy!" At this, Raven froze in her tracks and whirled around on him.

"Creepy?! You think this is about creepy?! I'm leaving because you asked me why I don't leave the team. And you know, I can't think of any good reasons why not."

"Raven…"

"You want to know why I don't leave?! I don't leave because I know _you_ would bother me about coming back all the time, because _you_ would stop at nothing to try and bring me back, because _you_ would never leave me with any kind of peace and quiet!" Her anger began dissolving to despair and tears began forming in the corners of her eyes. Apparently the empath had started trembling because before she knew it, Beast Boy was supporting her with a tight embrace.

"I don't want you to leave…" Beast Boy said quietly, his face nestled in her hair. In almost a whisper, Raven continued.

"I don't leave… because I would miss you all to much, because even though I don't show it, I really care about our team… I really care about you…" She lifted her eyes to meet his shocked green ones. He may not have been an empath but he could practically sense the fear coming off of her in waves. She was opening up and she was scared. He pulled her back into a hug.

"Raven you don't have to…"

"I don't leave because I would miss your smile, your voice, your jokes, how you always try to make me laugh or pull me out of my shell. I would miss the way you always are really there for me when I need it… I would miss you," She murmured.

"So… I guess its all your fault…"

"My fault? That you want to leave or that you don't?" She paused.

"I don't really know anymore…"

She wrapped her thin arms around his shoulders tightly, and they stayed with each other until they were both quite sure they didn't want to leave.

* * *

Because its all his fault.


	3. Best Wishes

So this has been in the workings for a while actually. I wanted to highlight Cyborg and the fact that he probably feels a little left out with everyone shipping his team and leaving him as the big brother figure. I had it stashed for a while because I didn't know how to wrap it up, but after reading TheForceIsStrongWithThisOne's "Silas Stone" I finally got the inspiration to finish it up. So, heres a Cyborg story, something that there's not enough of in the world.

Rated: K+-Romance/Humor-Words: 1,996-Cybee

Edit: The word count on these might be a tad off, just so you know

* * *

He tugged at his bow tie. He wasn't used to wearing clothes, much less a three piece suit. In all honesty, it was a little uncomfortable, even if the fancy rented clothing wasn't really in direct contact with his skin.

Cyborg tried to find the tail of his bow tie as he surveyed the rooftop. Changeling and Raven's wedding had been planned to be a small affair, but with all the heroes from the Titans League and the Justice Leaguers who decided to show their support, the after party had been taken to the rooftop of the tower instead of the common room. The whole thing had been a blast; as the best man, he made sure Changeling's bachelor party was the best for him. Rather than a day hitting the bars and clubs in town, he, Changeling, Nightwing, Aqua Lad and Kid Flash had gone to every arcade within a 30 mile radius of the tower. It was perfectly suited for Changeling's still mildly childish attitude. The other he and the other three Titans had chuckled as the green man happy danced in the automatic doorway of his favorite arcade in Jump City, the first of their many stops. Cyborg had notified them previously that drinking would not be part of this party because of the incident on the Changeling's 21st birthday.

The cybernetic man told his friend, who had just adopted the name of Changeling, that it was tradition to drink at least a little on the 21st anniversary of one's birth. So, he did. Or rather, drank a lot. What no one anticipated, was a drunken and infuriated Beast rampaging through the tower after a tipsy Raven, who had been dating the animorph for a few months, appeared to be having too much of a good time talking to Aqua Lad. He had been quite embarrassed when he came to, but nevertheless, Changeling wasn't allowed to drink.

So here he sat, a massive, half metal man, leaning against the three foot safety wall that surrounded the roof of the Titans west tower. Still unable to remove his own bow tie.

There was a DJ set up on the far left end of the T and a dance floor was stationed all around it. He could see Changeling twirling his bride in the center of the floor as the dark girl dressed all in white tried her hardest not to smile so big. Quite a few Titans and a few Justice Leaguers danced as well, but many gathered around the refreshment tables in the exact middle of the T of the tower. Jinx held a drink in her hand and cooly looked forwards as a desperate Kid Flash pouted at her, upset that she wouldn't dance. Many most of the Justice League attendees gathered around these tables as well, chatting with one another with the exception of a few. Batman, who had actually shown up, much to the surprise of the now married couple as well as all the other party guests. However, he was off in the corner of the tower rooftop gazing out over the city in full hero garb while Wonder Woman tried to coax him out, at least into the groups at the refreshment tables if not onto the dance floor.

Cyborg chuckled. He didn't know much about the relations in the Justice League, but he could see that there was something between the two founding heroes. His smile reduced to a frown. Even the Bat seemed to have more of a shot at a relationship than him. It was _Batman_ for crying out loud. With all his friends getting married around him, Starfire and Robin had gotten married last summer, he was beginning to feel like a third wheel, or a fifth as the case may be. He looked down at his fumbling metal hands as they continued to slip off the edge of the silky tie. His brow furrowed. That was why. He had flirted a little and felt that some returned a little of his fondness, but the only girl he had actually felt he had a chance with was in another time and another place, both very far in the past.

As he recalled that fateful day when he had been sucked into and out of Sarasim's world, he realized he hadn't had a real girlfriend since he had become the robotic automaton he was. 26 years old and the prospect of being a bachelor for life. That was a depressing idea.

He scanned the roof once again as he absentmindedly tugged the black fabric that held him captive. He knew who he was looking for, he wasn't merely looking around. But the one person he was hoping to be here was strangely absent. Everyone was here except…

"Need some help there Sparky?"

He looked down. Sure enough, there she was, wearing a black and yellow striped dress and smirking up at him. Her hair in it's two signature buns and her sassy stance hadn't changed even though she was dressed up for the occasion.

"Bee, I didn't think you came," he said, a slightly lopsided grin forming on his face.

"Yeah, I couldn't make the actual ceremony, there was a bank robbery to take care of, but I figured I might as well make an appearance," she replied, leaning against the wall as well and taking a sip of her drink.

"Without your team? They're all here," Cyborg said as Mas and Menos dashed passed them.

"Eh, it wasn't a huge threat. Just an armed robber. No actual powers. I figured they might as well get to be here."

"Well that was mighty nice of you."

She shrugged and took another drink of what appeared to be pink lemonade.

"It was more for me than for them, actually. Not a huge fan of weddings."

"No? Why not? You seem like the kind of girl who would love an excuse to show everyone how dancing is done," he replied, smirking at her. She returned the look before looking over to the dancers.

"Honestly, yes. I love dancing. I just feel kind of out of place at the actual wedding. I mean, I feel like I'm surrounded by couples and it's starting to get old. Since Jinx and Kid Flash joined Titans east, they haven't stopped sucking face…" she trailed off as she looked over to the couple, who had apparently reconciled and were doing exactly as Bumblebee said they would be. Cyborg cleared his throat and looked back at her, clearly embarrassed.

"Heh, I guess that would get old fast. But it's just them, when you say 'surrounded' you might be exaggerating a little, don'cha think?"

"No, I don't think I am. 'Cause it's not just them, Aqua Lad and Speedy both have new girlfriends for every day of the week and Mas and Menos are both just twelve. They're just as disgusted as me, they still believe in cooties," she said, taking another sip.

"That does sound pretty bad; for me at least, my teammates were never bringing in random boyfriends or girlfriends. It was all contained within the tower," he said, resuming his battle with his bow tie.

"Yeah, you would be the one to understand this whole problem, wouldn't you? I guess we forever alone people have got each other, right?"

"Forever is a long time, Bee."

"Sure is."

He looked down at her as she looked up at him.

"You sure you want to be alone that long?" Cyborg asked.

"Only if you do."

They stood there in silence. Cyborg resumed his attack on the fabric at his throat, fully believing that the bow tie had been designed as some sort of restraining mechanism. Bumblebee looked up at him and snickered.

"Come on, Sparky, if you really did need help, you could have just asked," she said, reaching up and snagging the loose ends of the bow tie that had been eluding his grasp for an hour. He leaned down so she didn't have to reach so far. Both realized the sudden proximity and Cyborg, now slightly uncomfortable and blushing began to lean away. Bumblebee looked at him and a playful grin played across her face.

"Just come 'ere," she said, grabbing the collar of his button down shirt and crashing her lips into his. Cyborg was thoroughly embarrassed and off balance but he quickly caught on to what was happening and returned the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her as she wrapped her own around his neck. They continued like this and Cyborg felt like the world was perfect in that one moment. Suddenly, he felt a release of pressure from around his neck and from his lips. He opened his eyes slowly, a dazed expression coming across his face.

"Got it," Bumblebee said, grinning and waving his bow tie in front of his face. He laughed.

"Bee, you're something else." he said, releasing her from his arms.

"So, you want to be alone forever?" she asked, lowering her arms to her sides, his bow tie still held tightly.

"So long as you're there with me." Cyborg took her free hand lightly so not to hurt her with his strong metal fingers. She gripped his hand tightly.

"So, Sparky. You any good at dancing?"

"Uh-uh, Bee. Thats were I draw the line. I'm not exactly light on my feet."

She said nothing, but with an knowing smirk on her face she withdrew her hand from his. His confusion was evident until she took the untied bow tie in both hands and flung her arms over his head, effectively dragging him with her to the dance floor by the fabric digging into the back of his neck. He laughed as he stumbled after her, forced to bend down by the force of her pull and the height difference between the two.

Maybe weddings weren't so bad. It gave you a chance to be with the people you loved and who loved you right back. Maybe bow ties weren't so bad either. It might just be okay to be on a leash if the girl of your dreams was holding onto the other end. It was a great night after all.

At least, it was until he realized he was in the middle of the dance floor with all his friends surrounding him, calling for him to freestyle.

* * *

I'm bad at describing kiss-y stuff, I actually have no idea what thats like so my writing will always be a little awkward. I pretty much just base it off of what I've read in other people's fics... '^_^

So did anyone watch Justice League Unlimited as a child like I did? Well, it used to come on right after Teen Titans and I loved that show. There was a bit of an implied romance between Wonder Woman and Batman in that show and that was my OTP before I knew what the acronym stood for. (along with GreenHawk and BlackArrow... or whatever their ship names are...) So I threw a little of that in too. Just for old time's sake.

Anyway, there it is. A Cybee One-shot. If you enjoyed it, leave a review! Laterade!


	4. Dangers of the Mind

I am a monster

A beast

Dangerous

But you wouldn't know just by looking at me

Or maybe you would if you didn't know me

I'm green, I have fangs, I turn into animals

A pretty beastly appearance if I'm honest with myself

Because the chicks don't actually dig the ears

In reality, girls only like dangerous if it comes in the form of a black leather jacket

They don't want a freak

A monster

A beast

But the real beast is inside

And I have to hold it in

Because if it gets out I will be a monster

A beast

Dangerous

I will hurt the people I love

And no one will understand

Because there's only one other person like me

And she hates me as much as I hate me

But she understands

Because she's like me too

A monster

A demon

Dangerous

And there's nothing I can do

If I happen to love her as much as she hates me

I am a monster

A demon

Dangerous

And you can see it written on my face

When I let out my joy I destroy things

When I show any anger I aim to kill

I was told that beauty would make me weak

But I didn't know it would make me so much weaker to be looked over because I don't look like other girls

All they see is creepy

People don't like to be friends with a freak

A monster

A demon

But my monster is stronger inside

And I have to hold it in

Because if I let it out I will be a monster

A demon

Dangerous

I will hurt the only people I care about

And I will be alone again

Because there is only one person like me

And he hates me as much as I hate myself

But he understands

Because he's like me too

A monster

A beast

Dangerous

And there is nothing I can do

If I happen to love him even though no one could ever love me


	5. Inside Raven

Inspired by Inside Out. I've gotten lazy with the data stuff. I dunno, I'll just tell you guys the pairings (if any) and rating, how does that sound?

BBRae friendship pairing. No actual pairing this time I guess. Rated K

* * *

Raven enjoyed watching movies. Not to say that she was a movie lover, she just found them enjoyable. When there were the kinds of stories that would interest her, she would watch. Raven loved a good story, even if each descriptive word was _not_ typed out in neat times new roman font and instead displayed with vivid colors, shapes and dimensions. Such movies included: Beauty and the Beast, Frozen, Up, things of that sort. Stories with relatable characters, understandable motives, and situations that she felt held just the right amount of believability. She knew what it was like to be an outcast, to have people afraid of her, to have people who didn't understand the first thing about her. Movies like that had substance.

Unlike most.

Most of the movies, say, Beast Boy might pick out gave her headaches when she tried to watch. Mindless "comedy" movies that he often picked like The Hangover, 21 Jump Street, The Interview and most every movie he pestered her incessantly about watching made her want to blast the plasma screen. However, such actions would probably be frowned upon by Cyborg, so instead she took a much more peaceful means of escaping from her disgust.

When Raven was disinterested or was in a state of unrest, she would "tune out." Straight to Nevermore. When she would read for hours from huge Latin tomes, more often than not she would probably have spaced out and was now conversing with her emotions, attempting to settle whatever was upsetting them.

So while Beast Boy hopped around her, practically begging for her to go see a movie with him, she inwardly groaned and went through a list of emotional issues that she hoped to resolve within the hour and forty-two minutes.

"Beast Boy, you know I hate most of your movies."

"Yeah, but, what about the 1% that you _like_!?"

"What 1%? I can't recall any of your picks that I enjoyed."

"What about Princess Bride? That movie was great! And you can't say honestly that you _didn_ _'_ _t_ laugh a little when they were at Miracle Max's, I heard you!"

"…"

"Haha, the silence of realizing I'm right. Come on Rae, if we leave now we can catch the 4:00 showing!" the changeling tugged the end of her cape as he tried to drag her to the door. Whipping her cloak out of his grasp and leaving her assailant to fall backwards at the sudden lack of a handhold, Raven swirled the cape around her and began walking slowly to the door. She turned momentarily to look at the boy propping himself up on his elbows.

"Don't call me Rae. And for the record, you've shown me hundreds of movies. If anything, I only like 0.05% of your movies." With that, she stalked out the door, leaving Beast Boy to pick himself up and chuckle at her competitive need to be right.

A few minutes later they were at the theater thanks to Raven's teleportation. The ticket seller insisted that they get free tickets for all the times they had stopped the theater from being _completely_ destroyed. This left Beast Boy with extra money to buy the extra large popcorn bag. While she waited for him to return with the buttery snack, she looked at her ticket. "Inside Out." Looking around, she pinpointed the promotional poster for the movie on the north wall of the theater and grimaced as the overly colorful characters assaulted her vision. What kind of movie was this?!

They took their seats in the back corner of the theater after a few near spills of newly popped corn. This way, it would be more difficult to notice them and fans wouldn't be approaching them all throughout the showing.

As the previews rolled, she rolled through the things she would no doubt tell Beast Boy at the conclusion of the film. She probably wouldn't actually know what the movie was about, so she needed to keep it vague, but discourage him so that maybe, just _maybe_ he would leave her alone next time. She knew that he never would, it was his nature and since she had liked _one_ movie he would never stop trying. But she felt it necessary to shove back his ego every once in a while because it was honestly quite unruly and out of control more often than not.

The lights dimmed and she could hear the steady crunching of food from her left, and she prepared to relax and go to Nevermore. But when the movie began, she was intrigued. It was a cartoon movie that explored the imaginative world of the mind and it's emotions. This was… interesting. She knew that none of this was the way her head worked, but it was strange to see what normal humans thought of the inner workings of the mind.

Questions began to pour through her head as she contemplated the part of her mind that she had never really explored before.

 _Why don_ _'_ _t my emotions look like that? Do I even have a Disgust?_ _Was that how her memories were stored or lost? Were there really catastrophic results like that when her emotions took drastic turns?_

By the end, she was feeling all sorts of unwelcome feelings and she made sure to blink the tears from her eyes before the lights came on. When Beast Boy turned to her, the popcorn was gone and he had a bright smile on his face.

"So? How'd you like it?" Raven looked him in the eyes and then drew up her hood.

"Your percentage is up to 0.1%. Now lets go home." With that, Raven whisked them off to the tower and immediately went to her room to think about the movie she had just watched. Inside Out. Huh.

Yes, it was safe to say that Raven enjoyed watching movies.

* * *

So, to be fair, I haven't see The Hangover and 21 Jump Street was pretty good. But The Interview made me want to gouge my eyes out. But granted, this is Raven. She somehow hates even more things than I do. Anyway, how was it? I don't often write non-BBRae fics and I just wrote this in like, an hour, so it's probably a little raw, but whatever. Read and Review! Laterade!


	6. Goodbye

I know this is really short. Inspiration just kinda sucker punched me and this is what it left me with.

BBRae, Rated T

* * *

 _Nothing else matters. It doesn_ _'_ _t matter that I_ _'_ _ve over strained myself, it doesn_ _'_ _t matter that I may have to amputate my leg, it doesn_ _'_ _t matter that the others need my help, it doesn_ _'_ _t matter that Slade has finally decided to take over the world. All that matters is that the man I love is about to leave me and he doesn_ _'_ _t want to. All that matters is that Beast Boy is about to die._

Raven's mind was devoid of anything other than the green man she held cradled in her lap. Her trembling hands were poised over the hole in his stomach, the literal hole, but even then the blue magic that encased her hands was wavering and she quickly felt the faintness that came from the toll of trying to repair the mortal wound. He was bleeding out and she was about to lose consciousness. But all that mattered was doing all she could so that she would see that lopsided, toothy grin again every day. Somewhere in the back of her mind, her reasoning told her that he wasn't going to make it, but throwing logic to the wind, she tearfully continued to try. Her hands were dropping steadily, Raven's store of energy was almost dried up. She shut her eyes tightly, holding on to any energy she had left and pass it on to the fatally wounded animorph. A weak hand brushing hers made her eyes shoot open, hoping with all her heart to see a fully healed Beast Boy grinning into her face. But at most, all she had given him was a few more conscious minutes of life. His fading eyes stared at her and the bloodied hand that had caught her attention dropped onto his chest.

"Stop it, Raven." She stared at him incredulously.

"I can't! How can you ask me to give up on you when I can save you?!"

"There's nothing you can do, Rae. I don't want my last sight to be you hurting yourself trying to help me. There's nothing you can do." The light in his eyes was fading fast and she clutched his hand as the tears came.

"Beast Boy… Garfield, I love you. Don't say there's nothing I can do, I can't just lose you. You can't just leave me…" The tears streaming down her face dripped onto the torn glove she held closely and she didn't even give any notice to the explosion behind her that blew her hair around her face violently. Beast Boy smiled weakly, his fang barely showing.

"Raven, I love you. And I don't want to leave, but… I think it's time to say goodbye now."

"NO!" She tried to let go of his hand and continue healing, but his grip had somehow tightened so that she could do nothing but watch him bleed out. Somewhere in the background, Cyborg had just been flung through a building, but all she could do was stare into his face until his lids closed halfway and his once full of life eyes glazed over.

The feeling she suddenly felt brush against her heart wasn't grief, oddly enough. She felt empty for a moment, nothing mattered any more. There was nothing to fight for. Then Rage blazed through her chest and she realized: Slade took him from me.

In the moments before her second pair of eyes appeared and she shot up to ten times her size, angry tears streamed down her face and the name of her beloved exploded from her tongue. She didn't want to have to say goodbye.

So it was someone else's turn to.

* * *

Soooo, I don't know what prompted this much angst, but despite the horridly short length, I think the emotion came across pretty well. I hate goodbyes...


	7. No Words

"We sometimes encounter people, even perfect strangers, who begin to interest us at first sight, somehow suddenly, all at once, before a word has been spoken." -Fyodor Dostoevsky

Just a little one-shot based on some dialogue I have in my story "How to Love". I just wanted to see if I could rework them into another story because I liked the line so much. It may or may not have been a successful endeavor, but I'll let you all be the judge that.

BBRae, Rated K

* * *

She was lost in this kind of social setting. Starfire had so kindly appointed her the "honored maid" in her wedding and Robin had conveniently moved her name card to the end of the corner in the table, claiming that it was some kind of mistake that Starfire had placed the empath directly in the middle of the room. But even then, there were too many people talking to her. Too many times that Speedy, who was sitting casually to her right, tried to use his "undeniable charm" on her. Too many times that Cyborg and Beast Boy trotted passed her with quickly emptied plates to get seconds, thirds, eighths, but who was counting? Certainly not a bored demoness in an uncomfortable new dress that might still have a tag attached somewhere on her back because of the annoying jabbing sensation every time she leaned back.

Oh no, Raven was _definitely_ in her element.

She suppressed a sigh of relief as Speedy exhausted his playbook and after making some excuse, sauntered over towards the table with the rest of the maids of honor and took up residence in the chair where Raven was originally supposed to sit. She took a sip of the ice water in front of her; even one word answers could dry out a throat when enough annoying questions were asked. She gazed across the alabaster white dining room, searching for her friends.

Robin and Starfire were easy to find, there was a table dedicated to them. They hadn't really eaten much of the food from their plates, Starfire hadn't even taken the time to pour mustard onto hers. Instead, Starfire had her arms wrapped around Robin's arm, nuzzling her cheek into his shoulder while taking a moment to smooth the lace on her white dress every once in a while. Robin looked purely blissful, if he still obsessed over Slade, you wouldn't know it by his face. His mask remained, but the slight crinkle peeking out of the corners of his mask showed that his smile really did reach his eyes. He leaned into Starfire's embrace and every once in a while would murmur something into her ear that she would respond to with a happy giggle. It didn't take empathy to see that part of the reason for her tight grip on her husband's arm was that the Tamaranian princess was so happy that she was fighting the urge to float up to the ceiling. Heaven forbid she leave her beloved for half a second.

Cyborg had been the best man in the ceremony. Not to say that Robin was closer to the robotic man than Beast Boy, but the Boy Wonder thought it best to leave planning duties to the more organized of the two. The metal man was alternating between bites of his pile of food and bantering with the others at the table. The volume of the laughter from that table was more than the combined volume of the rest of the room because of the two original Titans at the table. The others thought Cyborg was truly hilarious and with the green man at his right throwing in little quips every once in a while adding to the breathless gasping as no one could get quite enough air into their lungs.

Raven's attention was drawn to Beast Boy. She couldn't understand how the lively green boy… man still managed to be attractive while shoveling an insane amount of salad into his mouth. His lips were covered in dressing, but that only tugged at her attraction more as his tongue swiped over his lip. It was frightening how much her opinion of him had changed over the years. But even with the wedding being a happy occasion, the reminder of how alone she really was made the event bittersweet. And the idea resonated painfully as she sat in the corner of the crowded dining room with no company but her wine glass of water and no conversation but the quiet clacking of the ice and the music that played.

In the beginning, she had been determined to hate Beast Boy. Ever since she first notified him that he was funny, he hadn't spared any expenses to try and elicit that response from her. Raven tried not to encourage him; even if she did think she was funny, which she obviously didn't, she had to deter him so that he would give it up and be saved from the danger of everything that came with her. He wouldn't. Her annoyed responses only seemed to add a spark to his eyes. She wondered if he saw through her facade of annoyance and continued because of that, but part of her didn't want to change her approach because she was half afraid he would stop trying, stop caring so much, if she did.

But as time drew on, his attitude changed. Or maybe hers did instead, Raven wasn't sure. What she did know, is that at some point, Beast Boy's jokes calmed down a little and the annoyance she did feel quieted down to a mild disturbance. At this point they were about sixteen years old and Beast Boy had finally been bombarded with all the joys of puberty. The voice cracking and the growth spurts eventually gave way to a six foot two changeling with a relatively deep voice and a toned muscle mass, none of which she could ignore. She had to look up when talking to Beast Boy as she was the towering height of five foot four, his voice in the morning made her shiver, and the work out room was a place she was afraid to be in for fear of him "forgetting" his shirt when he came in.

Over the years, the animorph had also shown himself to be mature, he merely hid it behind a goofy facade. Between being a stable friend throughout the horrors of the "end" of the world and being there for her when Malchior broke her heart, he showed that there was more depth to him than just a crooked grin.

Raven only realized that she had been staring when Beast Boy happened to turn a little and catch her gaze. It took all of her self control to hold in the blush and keep a blank face while she resisted the urge to reach back for the hood that wasn't there. He grinned, his lone fang shining defiantly, and waved the forkful of salad that he had been about to put in his mouth. She almost laughed when most of the contents fell into his lap and he looked mildly panicked for a moment, but when he sheepishly looked back at her, she merely raised an eyebrow and rose from her seat. As he attempted to clean himself up, he saw her walk out the door of the dining room from the corner of his eye. He blinked at the door she had left through for a few moments.

"Hey, Cy, I'll be back later, 'kay?" He dropped his napkin onto his plate and weaved through the crowd, ignoring Cyborg's questioning glance. When he reached the doorway Raven's vanilla and tea leaves scent floated up to his nose and he instinctively turned towards the door to the patio. When he reached the glass door, she was staring out into the night, looking gorgeous in her purple dress as she leaned forward with her water glass to rest on the cement barrier that separated the lawn from the tiled patio. She didn't react when he opened the door or when he stopped beside her, hands in his pockets, rocking back on his heels a bit. He felt a slight breeze ruffle his hair and his resolve wavered as her intoxicating scent teased him again.

"Come here often?" came his awkward attempt to diffuse the tension. He looked down at her and grinned. She raised an eyebrow, but he thought he caught a spark of amusement in her eyes. He self-consciously wetted his lips and coughed under the power of her gaze and quickly turned her gaze back to the darkness. With his fine-tuned ears, Beast Boy heard the popping of the ice in her glass as she took a sip.

"I just don't like too much of that emotion static. Theres so much feeling going on that it all just melds together. Thats the answer to the question I know you were trying to ask." Raven met his gaze when he looked back down at her. She straightened up, feeling uncomfortable with the height difference.

"I also heard that the DJ was going to start up his set soon, so I decided to get out of there in case Speedy decides to make any last efforts." The corner of her lips twitched and Beast Boy chuckled lightly.

"Yeah, I don't blame you on that one. I probably would have done the same thing if Speedy was flirting with me all night…" Beast Boy trailed off as his cheeks became dusted with a blush as he realized how weird he sounded. _Wow Beast Boy, why don_ _'_ _t you just wear a sign that says_ _"_ _Hello! I_ _'_ _m awkward!_ _"_

A palpable silence built up between them and he once again heard the now familiar clink of ice against glass. It would have taken no less than an ax to split the tension that thickened the once cooling air.

The green man's crush hadn't started right away, but it had grown like a wildfire. Even when it took a back burner to Terra, when he told himself that he was merely feeling strong friendship, it was a lingering fondness of her scent, her mannerisms, her voice, her everything that brought him out of his feelings of betrayal from the geomancer. He couldn't quite figure out why he wouldn't make a move of any kind, seeing as he couldn't help but hit on any girl he met, but he assumed it was something about Raven being special. He couldn't risk messing it up.

"So… uh… the wedding was nice wasn't it?"

"Yes, but I could have done without the 'pudding of joy' or whatever that was." He chuckled and Raven tilted her glass as the lonely ice cubes scraped the bottom of the glass. Another pause.

"It's uh… nice out here?" Beast Boy could feel her eyes on him and he bit the inside of his cheek.

"Why are you doing this?" He blinked.

"Well, it was getting kinda warm in there and my jacket is kinda thick, so I figured—"

"I mean, why are you trying to make small talk? This is weird, even for you." He looked down nervously and picked at the little pebbles ingrained into the barrier.

"I really don't know actually…" The changeling finally met her eyes.

"I'm pretty bad with words and stuff." She shifted so that she leaning one elbow on the barrier and faced him. Though her face didn't change, he could see the softness appear in her eyes.

"You don't always need words to say something." He was about to respond when he heard the microphone of the DJ blare across the lawn, followed quickly by the sound of quick dance music. He smiled.

"I like this song."

"I've never heard it." Raven set her glass down when she finished the liquid contents and turned back to lean with both elbows on the wall in front of her. It was a few minutes before Beast Boy broke the silence again.

"Did you like the food? The salad had this dressing—"

"Beast Boy, I know you have something to say, so just tell me already." He was caught off guard by her blunt statement. What had he come out here for? Was he trying to tell her, that she wasn't alone? That they all cared about her? That _he_ cared about her? A slow waltz began in the dining hall and he could see many of the Titan couples swaying slowly to the soft piano. He looked down at the immovable girl beside him as she stared at him with a quirked eyebrow and a look of concern in her eye. Something else too. Hope? Fear maybe? He smiled slightly and reached out his hand.

"Yeah, I do have something to say. Dance with me, Raven." Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"That's what you wanted to say?" He laughed nervously.

"Well, no. Not really. But, you don't always need words to say something, right?" Beast Boy gestured for her to take his hand with a slight flick of his fingers. She laced her fingers together at her waist and looked down at them.

"I don't really know how do dance," she confessed, blushing.

"Just make your best effort and I'll meet you halfway. You don't need to be scared."

A pause.

"I feel like we're not talking about dancing anymore." Beast Boy reached down and disentangled her fingers from each other, taking both her hands in his own.

"Who says we ever were?" He said quietly in a voice that made her small frame shudder. A breeze ruffled their hair lightly and made up for the silence as Raven searched the green man's eyes. Though it wasn't as prominent as usual, she noticed that there was a hint of the pleading of his puppy dog eyes. Was he really saying, or rather not saying, what she thought he was?

"Okay," she finally said, taking both hands and placing them on the changeling's shoulders. Tentatively, he placed his hands on her hips and they began swaying back and forth, perhaps a little off beat, but dancing nonetheless. She looked up at him, thoroughly afraid that she would mess up, but he himself was afraid to meet her gaze. It made her uncomfortable. Slowly, she moved forward so that her arms wrapped around his neck and leaned forward so that she rested on his chest. She felt his muscles tense up and his heartbeat quickened, but after a moment he buried his face in her hair and he became relaxed again. Her eyes closed halfway and they fell into rhythm, Raven listening to the animorph's heartbeat and Beast Boy taking in the empath's scent, both thinking that this moment was perfect.

When Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg piled into the T car three hours later, as Starfire and Robin had gone "elsewhere" by themselves, Cyborg noted with some shock that Raven opted to sit in the back with Beast Boy and neither said a word on the ride home. He felt like he missed something, but he had been waiting for them to get together for years, he wasn't going to ruin whatever this was. Whatever it was, they needed no words to express it.

* * *

Eh, didn't turn out how I was hoping, but it's alright. I don't feel like I quite nailed the ending and I may rework that at some point. Anyway, drop a review on it if you'd like. Laterade.


	8. Eternal Monochrome

Takes place from Raven's POV during the trip to the future in "How Long is Forever?"

Mainly friendship, but implied BBRae, Rated K

* * *

My life was once filled with colors. Vibrant hues that made my dark blue seem better somehow. Seem brighter. Could even be beautiful. But now I know that without them, my colors are nothing.

She was the first one that I lost. The brightest of them all with purple, orange and green. I told myself that she was the only one that I had truly lost, but I was just kidding myself. After that, I was starting to lose them all.

I thought he would stay with us the longest, but when she was gone there really was nothing keeping him with us. Robin's red turned to black as Nightwing emerged, and he only worked alone. Where he went, we could not follow. It wouldn't have helped, Starfire's absence affected him the most and by the time we realized it, the red was gone and replaced with darkness.

I never told anyone. They wouldn't have believed me or it would have been just to big of a change from what they were used to to share. But my favorite color was and always will be green. And my green, my Beast Boy left me as well. He took his colorful jokes and tried to shape them into a new career for himself. His jokes were horrible, but they were him. It was a waste. No one would appreciate him like I did, even though I will never show it. But its too late to even show him, green passed on as well.

He probably would have left before, but he stayed with me because of his own limitations. I watched in pain as his spirit turned from its electric blue glow to a backlit gray. He was still there, still with me, but he was a shell of his former self. I couldn't handle it, it was killing me and I left him. I left him. How could I? I put him through the same thing I am subjecting myself to, this lonely horror. My mind is gone and I forced him to go through the same thing.

I'm haunted by specters of what once was, what I dream could come back, but I'm just hurting myself more. As I lost each of them, a part of myself faded as well, because they became part of me. I never wanted to get attached, but once I was I couldn't let go. My dark blue, the least worthy color of all of ours, faded as well. It was no longer beautiful, bright. No, when the other colors left me I became duller than ever.

Without them, my blue became white. Scientists say that white is all the colors together, and that is what I could have been. But my color is gone and I go with the artist's perspective. White is no color. White can not replace or replenish the colors I have lost. I am nothing. Nothing without my color.

I'm losing my mind. My powers constantly conjure up what I wish with all my heart to be true. I fell for it the first few times, but no more. My heart has broken time and time again by believing in their return. Hoping in it. But I know better. It is better to shove sentimentality out the door.

Yesterday, it was different. If I didn't know better, I would have sworn that Starfire returned to me, like a day had not gone by. But she was the same as when she left me and that is not possible. She asked me for help like she always does. Her aura was so strong… could it have been…? No, I'm being ridiculous again. I couldn't be her. It wasn't her. She was never really here.

 _Flash_

…

 _Flash_

…

 _Flash_

… _!_

My… communicator…?! How could this be? I had believed this to be deactivated years ago… Is it really… My powers have done nothing like this before, I don't believe they are capable. This is a flash of red… Robin's color. I am only able to create blackness, dark energy that absorbs all light, all color.

No, I can't be too trusting. It must be a trick. I can't bear to have my heart break again.

But… what if my hope had finally been fulfilled? Can I afford to be wrong in assuming that its all lies? What if they need me? What if my colors have returned? I may regret this, if its a trick again I will die. But if I find out that its not and I don't go I'll continue living here in agonizing solitude forever. And that is a fate worse than death.

I pass though the walls, tracking my colors. Flying over the city. It seems to have come to ruin since my solitude. But that doesn't matter so long as my colors are here somewhere. I phase through the wall. Before I'm even all the way through, I feel their emotions. They are stronger than anything I've felt in a while and it almost hurts but I don't care. My colors are there, and thats where I'm going. I come into the room and some sort of battle is going on. But for a moment, I just float there. My colors are waiting for me, and I will be one with them once more.

Maybe its okay if I stay white. So long as I have all my colors with me, I'll just have to go with the scientific definition.


	9. Late Nights and Warm Milk

Yeah yeah, I know. I have a story to attend to. Shhhhh.

* * *

They said he wouldn't relax. They said he never took a break. They said that Slade was never coming back and he was worrying too much. So maybe he hadn't come out of his office in a few hours, maybe he felt like he hadn't blinked in the same amount of time, maybe he still had a jumbo whiteboard and cork board dedicated to Slade, he was fine. He paused in his typing and pinched the bridge of his nose, squeezing his eyes shut. It was late.

Robin stretched his arms above his head. He heard his back pop a few times as he leaned back. He glanced at the clock. 12:48. It was already tomorrow. Or today. Something. Robin groaned.

"I need sleep," he said through a yawn. He hadn't looked away from the security camera footage since he had come in here. Which was probably six hours ago. He stood up and stretched his arms again. After cleaning up the papers and evidence folders that were strewn across his desk, he turned the keys in the locks of his filing drawers and pushed in his chair. He went to the door and walked through it sluggishly as it slid open. He had to punch in the lock code twice in his exhausted fumbling before it armed the defenses. With a silent yawn on his lips, he made his way towards his room.

She lay in her bed, ruby red hair splayed across her pillow. Suddenly, a green light illuminated the room as a pair of shimmering eyes blinked open. Starfire leaned forward until she was sitting up on her bed. A she wore a slight frown on her face as she turned to swing her legs off of the side of her bed. She picked up a garishly pink magazine from her bedside table and flipped it open to a page that she had marked.

 _Can_ _'_ _t fall asleep? Try a glass of warm milk, it_ _'_ _ll calm you right down!_

Starfire smiled and floated out of her fluffy pink bed and hugged her arms to her chest. It was chillier than she thought. She took a small blanket off of her bed and wrapped it around her shoulders. Satisfied with her attire, she floated to her door and opened it, turning the corner quickly.

 _Bam!_

A certain teenager in a traffic light suit happened to turn the corner at the same time. The two collided and were knocked backwards. While Robin merely stumbled, rubbing his forehead, in Starfire's shock she fell to the ground, her blanket underneath her. When Robin opened his eyes to the shocking sight of Starfire in her pajamas he blushed brightly, a red that was soon mirrored on the Tamaranian princess's face when she looked up at him.

It wasn't that Starfire's night wear was inappropriate, it was just… unexpected. Robin knew that a new line of Teen Titans themed merchandise had been released, pajamas being part of the scheme, he himself had approved it. However, he hadn't expected to see any of the clothes in the tower. Much less on Starfire.

To his surprise and embarrassment, Starfire seemed to have accumulated the whole collection of Robin PJs. Because each Titan had designed their own set of clothing (except for Raven; Starfire had taken the time to complete that task for her unenthusiastic friend), it reflected each's unique style. Robin had chosen an efficient style, a T-shirt that mimicked his uniform shirt and green sweatpants that bore his R logo. He had also included a black and yellow blanket to copy his cape. And Starfire had them all.

The two stared at each other speechless for a moment, Starfire trying to convince herself that this was only a dream and Robin trying to convince himself that he was only misunderstanding something.

"Um… Starfire?" The alien girl gulped.

"Yes, Robin?" came her strangled reply as she tried to wrap the cape blanket around herself.

"Are those…" She bit her lip and nodded slightly. He quirked an eyebrow.

"So… why?" he questioned. She blushed brightly and giggled nervously.

"You see, I could not resist." This confused him even more.

"Why—"

"Please do not question it, Robin, it will be very… the awkward to explain it to you. Let us leave it at the fact that I believed your design to be the most creative of our teams bed clothing designs." She looked up into his eyes pleadingly. After a moment, Robin shook his head and laughed nervously.

"Whatever you say, Star. What are you doing up so late?" He offered her his hand and she took it gladly. Once standing, wrapped the blanket around herself again.

"I read in a magazine that the warm milk will help one fall asleep more easily. Is this not true?" Robin scratched the back of his neck and smiled. Starfire was adorably innocent.

"I've heard that too. I'm not sure if it's true or not, I've never tried it." Starfire clapped her hands and then took his wrist, half leading half dragging the team leader towards the main ops room.

"Well, let us discover together whether or not this advice is correct!" He was embarrassed, but couldn't complain. After all, he was being dragged to the kitchen to get warm milk with the most amazing girl he had ever met. There were worse things that could happen.

Worse things like Cyborg having blackmail photos of him and Starfire passed out on the couch, both decked out in traffic light garb, leaning up against each other and milk mustaches plastered on their upper lips. And those photos being posted on every social media that the Titans had access to.

But then, Robin had to learn to relax, take a break and stop worrying at some point, didn't he?

* * *

I love these two, but am I the only one who thinks they're almost too sweet to last? I don't know, I always had this head canon that they end up with a mutual break up after a year or so. But until then, fluff for you, fluff for you, fluff for EVERYONE!

Haha, ignore me. Laterade.


End file.
